<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ode to love by maharlika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102070">ode to love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maharlika/pseuds/maharlika'>maharlika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ardent Reassurances of Love, Established Relationship, Extremely Requited Love, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, New Asgard, Not Nice to Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pregnancy, Protective Loki, Sappy, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, single sex Loki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maharlika/pseuds/maharlika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Say you miss me,” Loki said, closing his eyes. “Tell me you miss me as much as I miss you.”</p><p>“I long for you with every breath,” Thor said.</p><p>“Thor,” Loki said.</p><p>“I miss you,” Thor laughed. “I miss you as much as you miss me. Ardently. Achingly. I will be home soon. Tell our child.”</p><p>“Your father is a deadbeat, darling,” Loki said, rubbing his stomach. </p><p>When Thor laughed again, Loki heard thunder rumble in the distance, out in the sea, and smiled.</p><p>Sappy, fluffy, established relationship Thorki. Loki is very pregnant, and loves Thor very much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>559</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ode to love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/karuccino/gifts">karuccino</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for karu 💓  ilu and i hope you enjoy!</p><p>ty to e and k for reading through!</p><p>this is mostly fluff and sap. check the endnotes for more detailed warnings!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was dark when Loki woke up.</p><p>Almost immediately, the warmth of his brother’s chest pressed up against his back threatened to send him back to sleep, but the pressure in his bladder was a discomfort that he couldn’t ignore. Gently, he eased Thor’s hand off his stomach, now swollen with six months of pregnancy. He silenced Thor’s grumble with a swift kiss, then gingerly heaved himself out of bed and waddled to the bathroom.</p><p>He yawned as he pissed, scratching sleepily at the stretch-marks that now ran up along the sides of his belly, and spared a moment to be grateful that Thor’s one act of selfishness as king had been to request a cabin with an en-suite bathroom.</p><p>When he was finished, he waddled back to the bed and slotted himself against Thor once more, sighing when Thor’s hand settled on his stomach again, rubbing gently.</p><p>“Okay?” Thor murmured, nosing drowsily at the side of his neck.</p><p>“Mmm,” Loki hummed in reply, melting as Thor kissed his nape, leaving absent little pecks, as if touching his brother so intimately was a habit he had grown accustomed to. Like he couldn’t be near Loki and not want his hands on him.</p><p>The last seven months on the Statesman had been rife with revelations.</p><p>“If you’re awake anyway,” Loki said softly, bracing himself against the bed and grinding his ass deliberately against Thor’s hips.</p><p>The rough groan that left Thor’s lips made Loki gasp in response, and he felt his cunt grow slick. Well, slicker than it already was. Than it always was, these days, around Thor.</p><p>“Brother,” Thor said, rough, and Loki couldn’t bear it anymore. They were now so well-practiced in this that as Loki reached behind him to grasp Thor’s cock, Thor hitched Loki’s sleep tunic up around his waist.</p><p>“Good?” Thor asked, even as he hooked an arm under Loki’s knee, the head of his cock kissing the lips of Loki’s cunt, nudging gently. He slipped an inch inside, then pulled out, then pressed in again, teasing.</p><p>“Yes,” Loki whined, no longer surprised at the suddenness of his need, the hot burning coil of it around his body, not after these past few months, “yes, brother, please—”</p><p>“Shhh.”</p><p>Loki cried out softly at the stretch, an animal sound, then let himself go limp, content to let Thor hold him open as his cock slid into Loki, inch by glorious inch. It never stopped feeling like too much, the over-full sensation of his brother’s cock inside him, making space for himself in Loki’s body, as intrusive and impossible as the man himself. As welcome, though Loki admitted it only to himself.</p><p>He admitted it in other ways, in any case: the evidence of their shared devotion was writ large in Loki’s body. He hadn’t realized just how much he’d needed this until he had it. He’d thought he could live without Thor’s regard before—before everything, before the Bifrost and the truth and the cold of the void—but Loki had been a fool. He could admit as much to himself, only because he was so much better for knowing it.</p><p>He had been fool to deny himself this—not just Thor’s carnal passion, generous and selfless in a way that made Loki feel like <em>weeping</em>—but all of this. Their brotherhood, their love.</p><p>“You’re being so quiet, kaerr,” Thor murmured, then bit at the shell of Loki’s ear.</p><p>“I—<em>ah</em>—you’ve fucked the words right—right out of me,” Loki said, grinning as Thor snorted.</p><p>“Impossible,” Thor said. His hand was on Loki’s stomach again, proprietary in a way that made Loki feel tight and hot. “My beautiful silvertongue, conquered finally by my golden cock?”</p><p>“I don’t know why—why I ever let you speak—”</p><p>“You’re right,” Thor admitted. “My mouth has better uses, doesn’t it?”</p><p>Loki laughed. “Oh, I think we’ve established that, brother.”</p><p>Thor quaked with amusement, and Loki turned his face to see happiness bloom on his brother’s face, realizing that their room had lightened in increments, matching what would be the slow creep of dawn if they were not drifting through the immense darkness of space.</p><p>“I love you,” Loki murmured, and watched Thor’s expression crumple, his brows furrowing as if he could not bear Loki’s words.</p><p>“<em>Brother</em>,” Thor whispered, ragged, leaning in to kiss Loki.</p><p>They were clumsy with emotion and with rising desperation, and Loki mindlessly rutted back into Thor’s thrusts, remembering the first time they had done this, the one that had planted the seed in Loki’s belly that had ripened into this—his and Thor’s child, <em>theirs</em>, indelible proof of their love such that Loki could not deny it even if he wanted to—and he didn’t want to.</p><p>He had been <em>such</em> a fool.</p><p>Thor always came like lightning had struck him, seizing up all at once as he spilled inside Loki, still but for the twitching of his cock, the barest ripples of his muscles that Loki could only feel because they were pressed so tight together.</p><p>Loki’s own orgasm slipped away from him as Thor ceased his thrusts, but that was easily remedied.</p><p>Thor’s mouth, after all, had found new purpose.</p><p>--</p><p>Their course was still set for Midgard.</p><p>It was not exactly that Loki was displeased about it. Thor was optimistic, but Loki was...cautious.</p><p>They’d found no reason to hide their relationship among the Asgardians, who were used to the nonsense of their royal family and loved Thor too much besides to do anything about it.</p><p>And Loki had been good, all these months. There were snide whispers that the only way to keep the trickster out of trouble was to keep him occupied with other things—<em>ride him hard and put a baby in him</em>, the more crude murmurs went. Loki was content to let people think what they liked. Now that he had Thor’s devotion in full, none of it really seemed to matter much.</p><p>But while the Asgardians were occupied with many other things than scandalous royalty, Midgardians, Loki knew, often preoccupied themselves with things that had no bearing on them. It was not their disregard that Loki worried for, but he could not bear to see Thor hurt. Would not <em>allow</em> Thor to be hurt.</p><p>“I will stay in the ship when we land,” Loki said steadily, bringing the conversation around the Council table to a halt.</p><p>“You would not greet the Midgardians with me?” Thor asked, brow furrowed.</p><p>“It would be best not to greet them with someone they consider an enemy,” Loki said lightly. “And besides, someone has to watch after those left behind on the ship.”</p><p>“You must know I am not ashamed to have you by my side,” Thor said, entirely too sincere and utterly unabashed in front of his Council.</p><p>“I know, brother,” Loki said, allowing his pleasure to show in a small smile. “But all the same—the Midgardians will be more at ease without me there.”</p><p>“I will find a home for us,” Thor promised. When he said it, it was directed to his Council, to his people. But Loki knew the words for what they were, and felt the life in his belly flutter in response.</p><p>--</p><p>Thor did find them a home, a little village nestled in a small valley that dipped down into the sea. The Aesir did not have a history or tradition of fishing, but they took to it eagerly, relishing the challenge. Salt water was a surprise; Asgard had been swollen with rivers, flowing ceaselessly towards the edge of the realm, self-sustaining. It was strange for such a large body of water to be contained within a planet. One of Midgard’s many eccentricities.</p><p>As part of their many, many negotiations, the Midgardians exchanged knowledge and gear for Aesir technology and for Thor’s aid in their little battles. It was beneath a king to extend himself so, but Loki kept that thought to himself, no matter how it rankled. Mostly, he was annoyed when Thor’s business with the Avengers took him away for days at a time.</p><p>Eight months into his pregnancy, and the baby didn’t seem to have any intention of leaving its nest any time soon. And without Thor to massage his swollen feet and soothe his aching cunt, Loki was starting to feel very put out.</p><p>“I can’t imagine what they’ve got you so busy for,” Loki murmured one night in bed, staring at Thor’s face in the tiny, primitive screen that Midgardians had given them.</p><p>“I’m sorry, kaerr,” Thor said, sighing as he shifted and turned in his own bed. “Much has changed since I was last on Midgard, and there are threats that must be safeguarded against. And Stark grows ever more agitated about the loss of Rogers and our other allies.”</p><p>“Stark is a fool,” Loki scoffed. “He’s trying to keep you away from me.”</p><p>“Nothing could keep me away from you,” Thor said sternly. “I will be home in a week, my love. And then nothing will keep us apart.”</p><p>“Say you miss me,” Loki said, closing his eyes. “Tell me you miss me as much as I miss you.”</p><p>“I long for you with every breath,” Thor said.</p><p>“Thor,” Loki said.</p><p>“I miss you,” Thor laughed. “I miss you as much as you miss me. Ardently. Achingly. I will be home soon. Tell our child.”</p><p>“Your father is a deadbeat, darling,” Loki said, rubbing his stomach.</p><p>When Thor laughed again, Loki heard thunder rumble in the distance, out in the sea, and smiled.</p><p>--</p><p>It was dark when Loki woke up.</p><p>He put a hand on his stomach to calm himself, then slowly, carefully, sat up in the small, hard cot of his cell.</p><p>It <em>was</em> a cell, dark and cold.</p><p>The chains on his wrists and ankles rattled with his movement. When Loki reached out to call on his seidr, he was met with nothing but the unsettling memory of the void, and had to choke down a gasp.</p><p><em>Damn</em> these humans.</p><p>“Only a matter of time, I suppose,” Loki said out loud, and the front wall of his cell shimmered and turned transparent.</p><p>Tony Stark stood in front of him, arms crossed.</p><p>“Thor’s going to be very displeased, you know,” Loki said.</p><p>“Thor should have thought twice before bringing his genocidal maniac of a brother back to the planet he tried to conquer,” Tony said.</p><p>“That’s what <em>I</em> said,” Loki said with a sigh.</p><p>“You shouldn’t have come here, Loki,” Tony said.</p><p>“Believe me, if I’d had a choice your realm would have been the last place I set foot on.”</p><p>“You expect me to believe you couldn’t convince Thor to take you literally anywhere else in the galaxy?”</p><p>“He’s stubborn as a mule when he wants something,” Loki groused. His back was <em>aching</em>, and his feet were cold.</p><p>Loki bared his teeth in a savage grin when Tony’s eyes alighted on his stomach.</p><p>“It’s Thor’s, by the way,” he said blithely. “The child. Future ruler of Asgard, if I can convince Thor to hold off on his wayward notions of democracy.”</p><p>“You guys are actually insane, huh,” Tony said.</p><p>“Yes, well, the baby is starting to get very fussy,” Loki said. “You’ve proven your point. I’d like to be on my way.”</p><p>“What point did you think I was trying to prove?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow. “Out of curiosity.”</p><p>“That you can capture and imprison a god,” Loki said. “You can’t, of course, but I’ll give you points for effort.”</p><p>Tony snorted. “You’re not getting out of this one, Loki. I spent years working on containing you. Figuring out the link between magic and science. Had a few good talks with our mutual friend Jane Foster too. I knew you’d be back—and things more dangerous than you.”</p><p>Loki leaned back against the wall and rolled his eyes. “You think Thor’s going to be fine with this, then?”</p><p>“He doesn’t need to find out,” Tony shrugged. “You could have gone anywhere.”</p><p>“You’re an actual idiot,” Loki said, shaking his head slowly. “I thought you were slightly misguided, but this—this is utterly <em>stupid</em>.”</p><p>“Don’t worry your little head about it,” Tony said. “We’ll keep Thor busy with trying to find you. He won’t, of course, but he’ll keep searching, won’t he?”</p><p>Tony turned to go. “It’s nothing personal. I have to defend my home.”</p><p>“You <em>fool</em>,” Loki hissed, standing up with a clatter of chains. “Thor’s right-hand man, his dearest companion, is the god Heimdall. Have you ever met him? Dark, handsome, infuriatingly omniscient? He’ll turn his eyes on me and find me in your crude prison, and there will be no rock in this universe that Thor will not overturn to find you and destroy you.”</p><p>Tony paused, and Loki saw the shiver that ran up his spine, the clench of his hands into fists.</p><p>“You put the wrong god inside this cell,” Loki laughed.</p><p>Even as he spoke, Loki began to shed his Aesir glamor, watching with satisfaction as an icy blue spread across his skin. He put one hand on the chain on his wrist, which turned brittle with the cold. With a <em>crackkk</em>, he broke the chain off and held it up for Stark to see.</p><p>Before Tony could move, Loki teleported out of the cell and had him slammed up against the wall by the neck. His hand was deathly cold, and growing colder by the second.</p><p>“Make no mistake,” Loki said calmly. “If I tell Thor what transpired here, he will believe me. And he will kill you. And that would make him very sad, I think.”</p><p>“<em>Hrnghgrk</em>,” Tony replied, his legs kicking uselessly.</p><p>“And my brother has seen far too much sadness these past few months.”</p><p>Loki had thought himself selfish before, willing to do anything to ruin Thor. He hadn’t realized the depths his selfishness could go, <em>for</em> Thor.</p><p>“You’ll give him everything he asks for in the negotiations, and I’ll keep this secret as a favor. Nod if you understand.”</p><p>Tony’s head jerked in an approximation of a nod, and Loki let him go. He fell wheezing and choking on the floor.</p><p>“It’s nothing personal, Stark. I have to defend my home as well,” Loki said, summoning the Tesseract into his palm.</p><p>“Hush, sweetheart,” Loki murmured as he stepped through the portal, “we’re almost home.”</p><p>--</p><p>“Thanks for the ride,” Thor said, clasping hands with the helicopter pilot and giving him a good shake. The worst thing about losing Mjolnir was being unable to fly halfway around the world at a moment’s notice. He hated to be away from the Asgardian settlement—from Loki—for too long, but now the negotiations were over, Midgard was adequately safeguarded, and he could be with his family again.</p><p>His <em>family</em>.</p><p>It began to rain softly as he made his way through the grassy field that led towards home. Thor tried his best to keep quiet as he closed the door behind him, careful not to let the rain in. It was late, after all, and Loki was likely asleep. Thor’s pulse raced at the thought of finally being able to hold him again. He almost raised a fist in triumph as he soundlessly made his way deeper into the house, towards the living room.</p><p>Everything was going well.</p><p>But as soon as he caught sight of Loki—curled up and fast asleep under an old quilt from their mother, cozy by the banked fire, his hair braided away from his face and his mouth open around little snores—Thor’s heart <em>clenched</em>, and a peal of thunder crashed down from the sky.</p><p>Loki opened one bleary eye.</p><p>“Sorry,” Thor said, sheepish, already striding towards his brother, and the next word he said was spoken against Loki’s lips as he gathered his sleepy lover into his arms.</p><p>“Kaerr,” Loki sighed into his mouth, not quite awake, and Thor could have wept. How could his body contain so much love for one person? He’d never thought it possible.</p><p>“Beloved,” Thor murmured in reply, spooning Loki up into his lap, where his brother rested, heavy and round and warm as a star.</p><p>“You’re home,” Loki whispered, soft child-like wonder in his voice, and Thor had to kiss him again.</p><p>“How did you and the child fare while I was away?” Thor asked, rocking them gently.</p><p>“It was,”—and here Loki paused to yawn—“terribly boring, truth be told.”</p><p>“No grand adventures without me?”</p><p>“None at all,” Loki said. “Though I did try to make Mother’s pie recipe. The apples ripened while you were away. It should be waiting in the oven, still.”</p><p>“You are a wonder,” Thor sighed, knowing that his voice was dripping with affection and not caring one bit.</p><p>“I know,” Loki laughed softly. His fingers traced the corners of Thor’s eyes where they crinkled when he was happy. “Now, tell me about your time away.”</p><p>“The negotiations went surprisingly well,” Thor said, shrugging. “Stark had to deal with some urgent business, but I found that all our requests were granted. Citizenship, trade, land ownership...”</p><p>“You must have been very persuasive,” Loki said, smiling. “Charming, too.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure,” Thor laughed, rolling his eyes. “I was worried, in all honesty. You know I have neither your tongue nor your bearing in diplomacy. I wish you’d been there with me.”</p><p>“Me?” Loki asked with a scoff. “Your brother, eight months pregnant and swollen as a bilgesnipe’s—”</p><p>“You are beautiful,” Thor said swiftly.</p><p>“See?” Loki said. “Very persuasive.”</p><p>“Can I persuade you to kiss me once more, then, my love?”</p><p>“<em>Once</em> more,” Loki said, feigning weariness. “But afterwards, you must see to our child. They’ve missed you.”</p><p>“Of course,” Thor said, smiling brightly, his hand already creeping towards Loki’s stomach.</p><p>“And I require a foot rub—“</p><p>“You shall have it—“</p><p>“—and your mouth has been remiss in its duty for too long—“</p><p>“Beloved—“</p><p>“And—“</p><p>Whatever Loki was going to say was muffled with a kiss, then forgotten in a burst of soft giggles.</p><p>“One last thing,” Loki murmured softly, tucking Thor’s hair behind his ear as his brother pressed the other ear to his stomach.</p><p>Thor hummed, questioning.</p><p>“Welcome home, Thor.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>loki is in danger at some point but it's nothing serious and nothing bad happens. (to him).</p><p>thanks for reading! kudos and comments always appreciated. find me on twitter @sendaraven 💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>